Christmas Chaos
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: With the Malfoy name in shambles after the war, Draco decides to stay at school for the Holidays in order to establish connections. He expected to be lonely,he expected more responsibility,but what Draco Malfoy didn't expect was to fall for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mother,_

_After much deliberation, I have decided to remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. I'm sorry to leave you alone on Christmas, I know it must be hard, especially with Father being away, but I think it's for the best. This way I'll be able to better catch up on my studies, and make connections with people here that will really help earn the lost but, well deserved respect the Malfoy name deserves. I promise to write you soon. Hope you are well._

_Your truly loving son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco reread over his letter as the silver ink dried, before rolling it up, and sending it off with his eagle owl.

He sighed, despite him much more preferring the comforts of home over the castle, he was slightly excited, not to mention relieved. After the war, the Malfoy name had been virtually buried in the mud, and although this would be a good chance for him to make connections, his real motives for staying were much less honorable. In truth, he just didn't want to return home. The house would be practically empty, save for him, his mother, and the house elves. And, although Hogwarts didn't have many students that chose to stay, especially after the war, it seemed a lot more welcoming than his own home.

Another reason he chose to stay, was the small lingering fear he had. During the war, his house had been a place of terror for him, and most nights he could hardly sleep for the screams he could hear all the way from the dungeons from the tortured prisoners. He had often been tortured there himself. He also wasn't exactly thrilled at the chance to be around his mother, who had taken up the habit of drinking the day away, which would mean ceaseless insults to him. Staying at Hogwarts for the break would be a much needed relief, even if it meant he would be spending Christmas pretty much alone.

He knew his mother would be pissed, but there wasn't much she could do about it. He knew she wouldn't be foolish enough to travel drunk, and even if she could sober up, the train was leaving in a few minutes so she couldn't force him on. Not that she'd do that anyways, it would disgrace the Malfoy name even more.

Placing his head in his hands, he took a few deep breaths before standing up, and putting on his blank mask of haughty indifference, and then strode out of the room confidently. He barely glanced at the two second year Slytherins that were staying for the holidays, and exited the room.

Walking the deserted corridors of the dungeons aimlessly, he thought of the question that had plagued him for months. What did he do now? His father was in jail; his mother was drunk, and thankfully on house arrest and the dark lord was finally dead.

He had had his entire life planned out for him since day one. He was to be the proper Malfoy, eventually take the dark mark, get dragged into an arranged marriage, and provide an acceptable heir. Even though he practically hated his father, despised the dark side, and was bloody gay! But now, with this new found freedom, he didn't know what to do with himself. He never really had thought about what he wanted to do outside of Hogwarts, expecting to take part in the family businesses. He had never focused on keeping relationships, he had just gone out with that whiny bitch, Pansy, to please his parents. He had a few one night stands with random guys, mainly from Slytherin, knowing that they wouldn't dare tell, due to it shaming their own family as well. Now that he had time to consider a relationship, he had no idea where to begin. He might have still been amongst the hottest guys at school, but not many people wanted to associate with a Malfoy.

He supposed he could look into Auror training, if the Ministry would accept him, or maybe open an apothecary in Hogsmeade. His name, unlike his parents', had been cleared after the war, thanks to none other than long time rival, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Potter. Admittedly, he did have a crush on him that had started fourth year, but one could say that he was in denial about it. Besides, it didn't really seem like he would have a semblance of a chance with him.

Draco stopped as he found himself standing outside of the astronomy tower; he tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he just stared. He hadn't been up here since Dumbledore. He had realized belatedly, that Potter had been up there that night too, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, Potter knew that he wasn't really evil, but on the other, Potter had seen him at his weakest**.**

The blond cringed as that night's memories came back to him, Dumbledore's lifeless body falling to the ground, a major figure in the war on the light side gone. That had been when he truly realized that Harry was the Wizarding World's only hope. Pushing aside his anxiety, he climbed the stairs to the top, and pushed open the door. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly in minute shock before he quickly put his Malfoy mask back into place. Harry Potter sat at the edge, feet dangling over the side, and arms resting on the rail, with a bottle of vodka in his hand, and an empty bottle of fire whisky at his side. He looked more than a little tipsy, and his eyes seemed slightly glazed over as he looked at the Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked, sounding wary, his voice lacking the usual bite that it held when talking to him.

The mercury eyed teen shrugged, just staring at the Gryffindor. "Care to tell me why you're drunk on the astronomy tower, of all places?"

The sable haired boy turned back to staring out over the grounds, "I needed a place to think."

"Yes, because it's so easy to think when inebriated."

Harry chuckled quietly but didn't respond.

Sighing, Draco took a seat next to the boy.

"Why are you here, Malfoy, with me of all people? Don't you hate my very existence and everything I stand for?" The Gryffindor asked after a while.

"I never supported The Dark Lord."

"Voldemort." Harry said, staring at Draco, and grinned in amusement as he slightly flinched at the name. "Only his followers call him The Dark Lord."

"Right." Draco said, clearing his throat. "And, I don't hate you; you saved my life, and kept me out of Azkaban after all."

The emerald eyed boy made a sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat, and wordlessly offered the bottle of vodka to him.

Draco gratefully took it, and drank a good fourth of it, before handing it back.

"So what are you planning to do after we graduate?" Harry asked lying on his back, and turning to face the Slytherin.

Draco scowled, and leant his back against the wall. "Not that it's any of your business Potter, but I haven't got a clue.'

The emerald eyed boy frowned. "That doesn't sound much like the ferret I've always known, and loved."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "It's a figure of speech," Harry clarified, a slight blush on his face, whether from embarrassment or the alcohol, Draco couldn't tell. "Although, you did make an awfully cute ferret."

"Excuse me?"

"Well most ferrets are."

"I'm not a ferret!" Draco snapped.

"I know. Would it make you feel better if I said you're just cute all around?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Possibly." Draco muttered with an uncharacteristically cute pout in place.

Harry laughed again, "Well, I have no clue what I'm going to do either."

Draco stared at him in shock, "I thought you had already been offered the spot of Head Auror? And if not, you could get signed on as Seeker to almost any team in the league."

It was the Gryffindor's turn to scowl this time, "I don't want to get a position I haven't earned."

"You saved the whole bloody Wizarding World! And, you could easily beat out anyone at Quidditch tryouts."

"I wasn't the only one fighting on the light side of the war."

"No, you were just the only one that defeated the deranged snake bastard who had been terrorizing and killing people for over a decade, starting the war." Draco said exasperated.

"I couldn't have done it without all the training and support I've had."

"Ever the sickeningly humble Gryffindor," Draco said, grabbing the bottle again, and taking another long drink.

"Better that than a selfish Slytherin."

Draco rolled his eyes at the other boy, "You would've done well in Slytherin, you're determined, stubborn, and find a way to get what you want."

"You're the second person who's told me that."

Draco lifted a delicate eyebrow in question, but Harry just shook his head with a small smile.

"I don't really think I would want to be an Auror anymore, anyways. I fought an evil bastard most of my life, I don't really feel like doing it as a job, even if people expect me to, and I think I rather just travel the world for a while. I have more than enough money to decide what I want to do. Although, everyone thinks it's stupid."

Draco lay on his back, next to the boy, and stared at the millions of stars. "Despite you having several idiotic Gryffindor ideas, I don't think it's stupid."

"Thanks." Harry murmured, not sure what to say. "So what are we now Malfoy, friends?"

"Well, seeing as how neither of us has tried to hex each other yet, I suppose so."

Harry smiled at slightly at this as he downed the rest of the bottle, swaying slightly as he set it down. "S'nice" He slurred slightly, as he stood stumbling slightly. Draco stood too, and gripped Harry's waist to keep him from falling. Both boys blushed at the close proximity, and the slightly compromising position of Draco's crotch pressed firmly against Harry's arse.

After a few seconds, Draco quickly let go as Harry tried to take a step forward, causing him to stumble, and reach blindly for something to grip, that unfortunately being Draco's tie; and both boys fell to the ground, Draco on top.

"Oh screw it, I'm tired." Harry mumbled, as he rolled the two over, so that he was lying with his head resting comfortably on Draco's chest. "Night, Draco." He said around a yawn, as he eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber.

Draco lay motionless, in awe for a few seconds, before bringing his arms to wrap around the smaller boy, getting comfortable before murmuring a "Night, Harry," and drifting off into a sleep.

-HDHDHDHD-

Sunlight crept along the frost covered castle grounds, gradually gracing the astronomy tower with its glow, waking its occupants. Draco woke first, light shining in his eyes, making it impossible to get back to sleep. He frowned, opening his eyes, before looking down, startled at a pressure on his chest.

He was met by a sable haired boy, sleepily burying his face in Draco's chest to evade the sun. Soon the memories from the previous night came back to him, and his eyes widened further, in shock. He carefully removed Harry from his chest, and the boy blearily sat up and looked around, before falling into Draco's lap, determined to get back to sleep.

"Potter," Draco sighed in exasperation, shaking the exhausted Gryffindor. When he still received no response, he shook harder. "Potter, Harry, wake up," sighing in frustration, he reached inside of his ruffled robes, and took out his wand. Muttering an _Aguamenti_, he watched in amusement as Harry bolted up, sputtering in indignation.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry shouted, before gripping his head with a wince.

Draco smirked, "You wouldn't get off of me."

"Any decent person would have let me sleep," the sable haired boy whined, pouting slightly. The Slytherin thought that he looked extremely cute like that, but suppressed the urge to capture his lips with his own.

"And that's why I'm in Slytherin." Draco stated, smiling slightly.

Harry stared at him, in shock for a second; this was the first time that he'd seen Draco genuinely smile at him. Blinking once, Harry snapped out of his slight daze, before groaning, and flopping down on the blonde's lap again, snatching his wand from him to make sure no more water incidents happened again.

"Well, try being a Hufflepuff, and let me sleep," the emerald eyed boy huffed, before closing his eyes to the morning light.

Draco huffed "As if. Harry, get up!"

Harry groaned, "Keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"I have the hangover from hell," the Gryffindor groaned, snuggling further into the blonde.

"That's probably why you shouldn't have had an entire bottle of firewhisky, and an half a bottle of vodka to yourself."

"It helped me think," Harry mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the cloth he currently had his face buried in.

"Well, I hope they were productive thoughts," Draco said, running his hands absently through the boy's hair.

Harry moaned softly at the soothing motion, sending light shivers down Draco's spine.

"You really should be getting up, people will start to worry."

Harry mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What?"

"I doubt that, there's hardly anyone left in the castle."

"What about the other two thirds of 'The Golden Trio'?" The grey eyed boy asked carelessly.

"They're staying at the Burrow, Ron's house. Besides, even if they were here, they'd be too busy shagging to know that I'm gone," Harry replied around a yawn.

Draco grimaced, "That's one mental image I could have happily gone the rest of my life without knowing, Potter."

"Yes, well, sorry, but you sort of asked for it," The chosen one mumbled, trying to block out the morning as the sun shone brighter.

With a sigh, Draco stood, lifting Harry along with him. "Come on, you need a hangover potion."

"No, what I need is sleep." The emerald eyed boy replied grumpily, head resting in the crook of the Slytherin's neck. Draco took in his scent, a combination of chocolate and a pleasant outdoors smell, with a faint hint of alcohol. It was nice, the blond haired teen thought idly, as he began to drag the weakly protesting Gryffindor out of the tower.

"You don't do well with hangovers," Draco observed lightly.

"I don't usually drink."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It felt like Harry was getting heavier as he leaned against him; although he was extremely light, and soon he was moving so slowly that they came to an altogether stop. Draco glanced sideways, and saw that his companion had again fallen asleep.

"Damn." Draco grumbled, before slipping an arm around the Gryffindor's waist, and holding him bridal style. Since the castle was nearly empty he doubted he'd run into anyone like this. Deciding that it would be quicker, and mostly because he didn't know the way to the Gryffindor common room, he headed towards the dungeons.

Reaching the stretch of wall that hid the Slytherin common room, he said he password and entered. He saw one of the few boys, a few years younger, that had chosen to say, and met the boys raised eyebrows with a dark gaze that dared him to say anything, along with the promise of bodily harm if he did.

As he made his way towards the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, Harry curled further into his warmth, moaning his name in his sleep. Hearing Harry moan his name bought a faint blush to his face, and his pants to begin to tighten.

Finally reaching his room, he managed to get the door open and kick it closed behind him before depositing the sleeping boy on his bed. He then began to rummage around in his trunk for one of his many hangover potions, having needed them plenty of times in the past. He eventually found a small vial, uncorking it as he walked over to the sleeping sable haired boy.

He shook Harry firmly, getting a disgruntled grunt. "Fuck off," Harry mumbled.

"Drink this, Potter." Draco said sternly, bringing the bottle to the boy's lips.

Harry glared at Draco, seemingly skeptic. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It's not poison, Potter," he said, taking a sip himself for emphasis, grimacing at the taste.

"I never said it was. I'm just pissed that you're making me exert energy, while hung-over, on holiday," but, nevertheless he took the offered potion, and swallowed it in two gulps. "Must the majority of potions taste so vile?"

Draco chuckled, "I think the hangover potion just tastes like shit as a warning not to be an idiot again, and get drunk so you won't need it." Harry scowled, and brought a pillow up over his head.

"Where the hell are we, Draco?" Harry groaned.

"Slytherin boys' dorms."

"Great." Harry sighed, removing the pillow from his face to reveal his now tousled hair, which was extremely sexy in Draco's opinion.

"Potter, you should get up."

"Why? It's not like I have anything better to do today. It's the holiday, you should relax, sleep with me," Harry said as he moved under the covers.

Draco blushed at this, "Excuse me?"

"Sleep with me, sleep, not shag, please try to get your mind out of the gutter," Harry said, with a teasing grin.

"Are you seriously planning to just sleep?"

"Yes." Harry yawned, "At least until I deem it an appropriate time to wake up," he said, kicking off his shoes, and removing his robe, letting them carelessly drop to the floor. He continued to strip under the covers until he was in his boxers. Giving in, Draco did the same, and climbed in next to the raven haired boy, giving him room.

Harry moved over so he was lying on the Slytherin's chest, causing the blonde to stiffen, "I'm not going to molest you Malfoy. G'night." he said as he closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering over an exposed nipple making the blonde shiver.

'I wish you would,' was Draco's last thought before he too drifted off to sleep; thoughts of the boy using his body as a pillow running through his mind.

-HDHDHDHD-

Draco woke for the second time that day, with a light pressure on his chest. Looking down, he saw the familiar raven tresses of his once foe. Sighing, he shifted to get more comfortable, until he noticed that somehow, their legs had gotten intimately entwined.

'Potter cuddles,' Draco thought with a smirk, glancing down once more at the boy snuggled up on his chest. Then, the Slytherin slowly came to the realization that not only had he let Harry snuggle up to him, but he had been holding onto the brunet, 'Oh Merlin, I'm the cuddler!' his eyes widened in horror.

Not wanting to face the mortification of Potter waking up and seeing them like this, he quickly worked at extracting himself. Once the blond had successfully gotten out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to get dressed for the day, a little surprised that it was already well into the afternoon as he glanced at the Gryffindor's watch.

As he showered he couldn't help but think of the shock he felt knowing that Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, was currently in his bed. Oh the scandal it would bring! Not that they had actually done anything, but still it was amazing.

Draco wished that they had done something though. He wished that he could have the chance to do more than sleep with Harry. Idly he wondered if Potter was still a virgin. He moaned at the thought of sliding into the sable haired boy's tight heat and-

"Shit." He murmured, as he realized just how much his body liked that idea. Turning the water to freezing, he stayed in for a minute longer until his "problem" had subsided, and stepped out. Only when he was dried off did he realize something crucial. In his sleep muddled brain he had forgotten to bring his clothes out. Thinking that the hung-over boy in his bed was still asleep, he quietly made his way outside.

Sure he had dressed in front of his roommates before, he had even slept with two of them, but being naked, in the same room as his very strong crush was not the best idea when he just discovered how quickly his body could react to said crush.

Glancing over to the bed, he was glad to note that his companion was still sleeping. He dressed in record timing for him, wearing a simple pair of form fitting jeans and a light blue shirt that he rarely wore, because Pansy had given it to him. It wasn't ugly by any means, it even had silver dragons on the cuffs that gracefully moved in elaborate patterns, it was very stylish; Pansy did have good taste, but every time he wore it, she would latch onto him like some latching-on type thing, and swoon over him more than normal.

What part of "gay" didn't she understand?

Walking over to the mirror, he deemed himself presentable, and went about waking Harry up.

"Potter," he whined, well as much as a Malfoy whined, while trying to shake the unconscious boy into consciousness, "Why are you so damn hard to wake up?"

Harry finally rolled over, cracking a sleepy emerald eye open to peer at the Slytherin, "What do you want?" he mumbled.

"You to wake up, and get the fuck out of my bed," Draco said without any real bite.

"It's not like you were using it. Do you treat all your guest like this, or am I just special?"

"Well, you are one of a kind, Potter, but you really should get up."

"Make me," Harry grumbled, unaware of the challenge he had just issued.

"Fine," The blond said with a smirk, before rolling the boy off the bed causing Harry to land with an "Oomph".

Harry groaned, "What was that for, you prick?"

"You asked me to make you, so I did," Draco stated, raising an elegant eyebrow, as if daring him to question him.

Shooting him a weak glare, Harry stood and stretched. Draco stared at the delectable chest and abs, with defined muscles, hidden beneath deliciously tanned skin. His silver eyes subtly followed the light trail of hair that lead into his boxers, to something Draco had dreamed about quite often.

"My face is up here, Draco," Harry said, with a hint of a sly smirk on his innocent face, Draco flushed slightly but cleared his throat, "Come on Potter," Draco said, heading towards the door as Harry finished dressing.

Harry followed him out the room, "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens, I'm starving."

_AN: Hope you liked this so far. It will probably be a threeshot, but I'm not sure if it will be finished by Christmas. Special thanks to WithDemonWings for betaing this. Also, please vote on the poll in my profile. In case this isn't finished by then, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Developments and Discoveries

"You do realize people are staring," Harry murmured as he noticed the less then discreet looks he and the blond were receiving.

"So?" Draco shrugged, idly thinking of his mothers reply. He needed to be making contacts and, much to his horror, searching for a _wife_.

"So," Harry said with a hint of annoyance lacing his voice, "When people start taking pictures, I tend to find it . . . unsettling."

Draco looked around, noticing that people indeed were taking pictures of the pair. Scowling, he started walking faster, dragging Harry behind him.

"Ignore them, the group of idiots," he muttered mostly to himself, walking a little faster and causing Harry to as well.

"You know," Harry commented idly, ignoring the minute tingle that shot up his arm from the blonde's grip, "Your parents are about to hear about our new friendship, or whatever else you want to call it, aren't you worried?"

Draco sighed, faintly shrugging as he slowed to a stop, finally reaching their destination.

"The Astronomy Tower?" the raven haired teen asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to the kitchens?"

Draco offered another small shrug, sitting down and patting the space next to him, indicating that the raven haired teen should sit down.

Staring at him for a second Harry moved forward, letting out a surprised squawk as he was unceremoniously tugged down into the Slytherin's lap.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Harry spluttered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Draco smirked, "Well, I figured that if my parents were going to be appalled by the rumors that will inevitably spread, they might as well be true."

"And what makes you think that I'll be willing participant?"

The blonde's smirk only widened, "Perhaps it had something to do with your constant moans of 'Oh Draco, harder' in your sleep last night."

If possible Harry's face grew redder, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured, refusing to meet amused silver eyes.

"I think you do," Draco purred.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Harry asked, regaining some of his composure as he raised a dark eyebrow in question.

Draco offered a small smile, "Why yes, I think it is."

Harry scoffed, though he couldn't keep the smile from his lips, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Fine," Draco stated, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet as well. Griping the shorter teen's hands in his, he got down on his knees and smirked up at the Gryffindor, "Harry, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Blinking in shock for a second Harry smiled and mumbled a shy 'yes, you idiot' before Draco stood up to properly kiss him, their lips moving together at a slow, sweet pace as they tried to get accustomed to the new, exhilarating and comforting feeling that spread throughout their bodies from the simple contact.

Draco sighed once they parted, sitting down once again and pulling a now compliant Harry onto his lap.

"The _Prophet_ will have a field day," he commented idly as he rested his chin on the raven haired teens shoulder, staring out across the grounds.

Harry said nothing; there was really no point, since he'd only be confirming what they both knew.

"Stay with me tonight?" Draco asked simply, his tone innocent despite the way the question could be interpreted.

Glancing back at the blond Harry couldn't help but smile, "Alright, but if you wake me up again like you did today, I'm hexing your arse."

Draco's eyes widened in feigned shock, "But I thought you liked my arse?"

"It certainly is a cute arse," Harry teased, rolling his eyes.

Draco smirked, "Yes, but not nearly as cute as yours," he said, drawing a shocked squeak from the Gryffindor as he gave said arse a squeeze.

-HDHDHDHD-

Draco grumbled, getting out of bed to open his door that the insistent knocking was coming from. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed or that radiated off of the raven haired teen beside him.

"What is it?" he hissed, opening the door and blinking when he was met by not a person, but an owl flapping his wings, suspended in the air at eye level. Grumbling to himself he walked back into the room to get an owl treat, recognizing the bird as Falcon, his family's bird. Returning, he took the letter in exchange for the treat and dismissed the bird with a wave of his hand. Falcon hooted in reply, nipping his finger affectionately, if not a bit hard, before flying off.

Walking over to his desk, he took a seat. Preparing for the worst he opened the letter.

_My Dearest Son__,_ (Draco rolled his eyes; he could already feel the disdain that was sure to follow.)

_How could you? How could you do this to your father? To me? Do you know the shame you have brought to us and the damned Malfoy name I foolishly took! It's a disgrace! The only heir to the Malfoy name with Harry Potter! You stupid, stupid child! I should disown you! Were it up to me I would! But no, Lucius would have you use this for our advantage. I think it's a bloody waste if you ask me. Why are you even with Potter; is this just some type of ridiculous rebellion against the only people who gave a damn about you? We fed you, raised you as a proper pureblood, and sent you money and sweets frequently. And this is our payment? Don't you dare tell me that you love the boy, I know you too well and the very notion is bloody ridiculous? Love is for fools, do you think I loved your father when I married him? No, it was arranged! Draco Malfoy I can't force you to marry a proper pureblood girl, such as Pansy, like you should due to the fact that your bloody father is too caught up on the advantages it can bring, but I will say this: you better milk this Potter publicity for all that its worth, and use that boy till there's nothing left. He's such a sweet boy._

_-The woman who gave birth to you, you ungrateful bastard._

Draco sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relax. Judging from the tear stains that lined the page and the tone of the letter, not to mention the suspicious red stain at the corner of the parchment, his mother had been drunk when she had written the letter.

He heard an airy sigh come from the bed, and looked up to see Harry peek his head out from under the covers, hair even messier than usual and an adorably confused look on his face. The Gryffindor blinked before reaching out, finally finding his glasses and slipping them on.

"Draco?" he asked confused, his voice husky from sleep.

Hastily putting the letter up, Draco stood, walking over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist. He placed a tender kiss on rosy lips before smiling, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Harry grinned, "I did, and I found your snoring quite cute actually."

The Slytherin's eyes widened, "I do _not_ snore."

Harry giggled, mentally aghast at the sound he made. "Yes, you do."

Draco pouted childishly, "I do not, and besides, you talk in your sleep."

The emerald eyed teen blushed slightly, "Yes, I believe you've mentioned that before. Why are you up so early?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

Draco shrugged feigning nonchalance, "Nothing, just an owl with a letter, I didn't want it to wake you up."

Harry smiled at the sweet action, "Who was the letter from?"

"My mother," Draco said vaguely, hoping that Harry would just drop the subject.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, knowing what the blonde's mother was like lately, "What'd she say?"

"Nothing," Draco replied curtly, growing nervous as the conversation headed into dangerous areas. Standing abruptly, he walked over to his dresser and began to change into jeans and a blue button up shirt.

Once dressed he grabbed the letter from his desk before walking to the door hastily, "Actually, I just remembered, I have to do something, stay in here as long as you like, I'll see you in about an hour." He offered a brief smile, trying his best to ignore the slightly hurt and confused look on Harry's face. Harry offered a quiet 'alright' before Draco left quickly, intent on sorting his thoughts and sending a few letters.

It was still fairly early, so he walked across the empty grounds to the owlery. Finding a quill, ink, and parchment, he sat down to write a letter to his mother. Sighing, he decided it was useless to try and give an explanation, so he chose something simple, telling her quite frankly that there was nothing that she could do about it, and that no he did not intend to _use_ Harry. He also included a simple threat that if she were to continue drinking, he would alert the Ministry and have her sent for a brief stay in Azkaban, and his well wishes.

Reading over his note quickly he attached it to a school owl's leg and watched it fly off, continuing to stare out at the cloudless sky long after the bird had disappeared from sight.

Upon returning to his room was greeted by an odd, if not slightly troubling sight. Harry sat on the couch, still in Draco's Slytherin green silk pajama pants, shirtless, while an irate blond stood over him; hand on her hip as she scowled down at the Gryffindor.

"Harry?" Draco asked, swallowing nervously as he looked to him for an explanation of the odd scene, dreading the answer.

Hurt emerald eyes met his worried silver, "This is Astoria, you know her, Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass' younger sister, your _fiancé_."

'_Oh Merlin,'_ Draco thought, wishing he had never left the comfort of his bed this morning. "Harry, let me explain."

"What's there to explain Draco, when were you planning to tell me that you were bloody _engaged_?"

"I'm not engaged," Draco snapped, shooting a glare at the girl that had caused this, "and why are you even here?" he directed the question at his fellow Slytherin.

"I had heard the ridiculous rumor and had to see for myself. Just what do you think you're doing? I'm your fiancé!"

Draco gave her a contemptuous look, "We're _not _engaged. It was just a possibility as our family's thought it was a good pureblood marriage and would add to our fortunes. It was never agreed upon, and not only that, but my mother disliked you, apparently she'd rather have me wed to Pansy, an equally unappealing idea."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you're most certainly excused; in fact, I'll even show you to the door," Draco almost growled, annoyance lacing his drawl.

"How could you possibly chose pathetic Potter over me? He's a boy and a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake,"

Harry was slightly surprised that the fact that he was a Gryffindor bothered her more than his gender, but he remained silent as he listened to the conversation.

"Easily," Draco quipped, "He's smart, despite his poor potion skills, he's brave though sometimes I'm not sure if its courage or stupidity, he's funny, if not intentionally so, not to mention drop dead sexy. All qualities that I love in him and that you couldn't hope to possess. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left me and my boyfriend alone," he stated, taking her arm in a tight but painless grip and leading her to the door, opening and gently pushing her out despite his anger, and shutting the door abruptly on her protests.

Draco pressed his head against the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he turned around, facing his silent boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking over to sit on the couch next to the raven haired teen. "I just . . . Merlin the day's barely begun and it's already off to a shitastic start."

Harry smiled briefly before he once again schooled his features back into a mask of indifference. Though his expressive eyes betrayed some of the emotion he was feeling inside, "So you're not engaged?" he asked, needing the clarification not because he feared he had misunderstood, he simply wanted the reassurance.

Draco put an arm around his slender waist, pulling his head into the crook of his neck and carding his fingers through silken dark tresses. "Merlin no, I've never had any serious feelings for her, and never will."

"Was there ever anything between you two?" he questioned quietly, not wanting to pry but still wanting an answer.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "There was maybe one or two drunken night's together, but other than that no."

Harry nodded, satisfied with but not entirely happy about the answer.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again, upset that Harry had to hear about his past promiscuity.

"It's fine," Harry said, though the blond could tell that something was still bugging him.

"Something's wrong," Draco stated more than asked.

Harry shrugged, "It's nothing, I'm going to go change," he said, getting up and leaving a puzzled Draco behind.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, following his boyfriend into his room a few seconds later, "Tell me, please," he pleaded, entwining their fingers together and turning the raven haired teen to face him.

"It's nothing, really," Harry said, "it's stupid actually, please just drop it."

Draco stared at him before realization dawned on him, "This morning, I'm sorry. I was being a prick, I was just stressed."

Harry looked down, not meeting his eyes as he murmured, "It's fine; it was stupid to have my feelings hurt over something so stupid."

Draco took Harry's hands and draped them over his shoulders, placing his own gently around the slender teen's waist. "Your feelings are never stupid Harry," he said quietly, bending down to press a soft kiss onto rosy lips.

Harry sighed into the kiss, moving his lips against the Slytherin's eagerly. The raven haired teen opened his mouth to the questing tongue, begging for entrance, giving it freedom to explore his wet cavern and moaning quietly into the kiss. Draco backed them up; pushing the two down once Harry's legs hit the back of his bed, never breaking the connection of their lips.

Draco groaned as the Gryffindor's hands moved under his shirt, ghosting along the plains of his chest, moving lower and lower. He shivered as the hands moved to the top of his jeans, stopping as a knock resounded through the dorms.

Draco cursed, resting his forehead against Harry's before standing up and rearranging his clothes into a presentable manner.

"Open up Malfoy, I know bloody well that you're in there." Draco froze at the familiar voice, eyes meeting equally wider emerald eyes.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, standing up and walking to the door, Draco on his heels. Harry made no move to open the door, merely staring at it with an odd expression on his face.

Sighing, Draco gently pushed Harry a bit behind him, opening the door and being met with a furious Ronald Weasley.

"Ron?" Harry questioned disbelievingly, stumbling slightly as Draco was pushed into him when Ron shoved his way into the room.

Draco shot out a hand to steady him, fixing a deadly glare on the redhead as he shut the door, "What do you want?" he hissed, pulling Harry closer to himself which only angered Ron more.

"To know if the garbage their spewing in the paper is true."

"What garbage?" Draco asked playing dumb; though he was sure he had an idea.

"That you're with Harry, that's bloody ridiculous!"

"Well, if it's so ridiculous than why are you here?" the blond asked, raising a single pale eyebrow.

Ron flushed slightly, going a red that was rivaled only by his own flaming, "I had to be sure."

"I'm surprised Granger didn't stop you, whipped as you are," the Slytherin drawled, smirking as it only angered the Gryffindor further. However, the smirk was wiped off as a hard punch snapped his head back. His wand was out in an instant, the only thing stopping him from hexing the Weasel was Harry's tight grip and pleading eyes.

It was Ron's turn to smirk, though his eyes looked to Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what are you doing in his room in the first place?"

The raven haired teen blushed slightly but met him with a steady gaze, "He's my boyfriend, Ron."

The room fell into silence at his words, Draco glaring despite his blood nose which Harry quickly turned to fix and clean with two murmured spells, the silence beginning to bother him.

"What?" Ron hissed, disbelief lacing his tone.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid now?" Draco scoffed, "I'm his boyfriend, is that too much for your small brain to comprehend?"

Ron looked as if he were about to hit the blond again, and seeing a possible crisis, Harry stepped between the two, feeling somewhat confident that the redhead wouldn't hit him. Draco apparently wasn't so sure and put an arm around his waist, dragging him back against his chest. Harry rolled his eyes but was inwardly smiling at his boyfriend's protectiveness.

Ron took a deep breath, then another, apparently trying to come to terms with the situation. "Look, Harry, you're my friend. And 'Mione would probably kill me if I ruined that, but, I can't be supportive of this. Not that you're . . . gay, but with Malfoy of all people. Have you forgotten what he's done to us?"

"No, but I've forgiven him, we haven't always been innocent either," Draco thought Harry was being too noble, he had no illusions about how much he had wronged the boy, but made no move to correct him, he had every intention of making it up to him.

"Well maybe you could, but I can't, and won't. I should get back to the Burrow," he muttered, leaving quickly and muttering a less than sufficient goodbye.

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed heavily, leaning into Draco. "What are we going to do?"

Draco rested his chin on the smaller teens shoulder and eyed the issue of the Prophet that Ron had dropped on his way in. Placing a kiss on raven locks he closed his eyes, "I don't know."

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you liked it! It's my birthday so please leave a review as a present! Thanks to the awesome WithDemonWings for betaing this for me!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	3. Facing it Together

Harry sighed as he sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him briefly as he sat down, but then decided she found her breakfast extremely interesting, refusing to meet his eye.

It had been like that since all the students had returned from winter holidays. Ron only talked to Harry when necessary and Hermione unable to stand the fighting that ensued when ever she talked to Harry as Ron would accuse her of betrayal, decided to forgo speaking to Harry, in hopes that the two boys could sort out their problems without causing those of her own with her boyfriend.

Harry frowned as Ron took his seat beside Hermione, glancing at him briefly before quickly looking away, starting in on his breakfast with a false eagerness.

Emerald eyes scanned the Great Hall until they met with a pair of silver on the far end. The raven haired teen offered a brief smile that looked more like a grimace than anything.

Draco sighed as he noted Harry's dejected look at the continued silence from his friends. It had been a difficult few weeks for the couple, not only had the Slytherins demanded explanations from Draco, which they got along with a slew of cool threats which promptly shut them up and made them begrudgingly accept Harry, but the Daily Prophet reporters were still lining up one after another for an interview. Draco's father had been beside himself with anger before he had calmly asked if Draco had a plan to take advantage of the situation, and at the negative reply had grown angry once again.

Draco had more or less been able to ignore all of that, having expected most of it and had securely secured his position once again at the top of Slytherin, but he wasn't ignorant of the fact of how much it was all affecting Harry.

The Gryffindor had hoped that after the war his private life could remain out of the papers, but was sorely disappointed. Not only that but his two closest friends that he had been through everything with were now refusing to speak to him because of who he chose to date. The rest of the Gryffindors had been fairly accepting despite a light hesitance when it came to actually being near their former tormentor.

Draco simply loathed being in the position of helplessness, wishing there was something he could do for Harry but knowing that any attempt to reason with the Weasel would be pointless.

"Look, it's one thing to be with Potter, but to be mooning over him is just pathetic," Blaise drawled from beside him with a playful smirk, interrupting his thoughts. Thankfully Astoria, for the most part, had been quiet, instead attempting to sleep her way through the boys in her year, as if that would make Draco jealous. Obviously, it wasn't working.

Draco scowled lightly, "I'm not _mooni__ng_ over him, the damn Weasel is just frustrating me."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're dating Potter, there are bound to be a few people against the idea."

Draco frowned, he knew he'd be teased mercilessly if he complained about how helpless he felt in comforting Harry, but that was the truth. Harry was his boyfriend and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect him, something he had never felt before about anyone aside from his family. It unnerved him.

Blaise noticed his friend's distress and smiled sympathetically, "I can always hex the Weasel if you like."

Draco couldn't help but grin. "No, that'd just upset Harry, but thanks." Draco sighed, figuring that there was no use sitting down and pitying himself, he stood, glancing at Harry who had looked up and, signalling with his eyes for the Gryffindor to follow, he left the hall. He was joined by Harry shortly after.

Draco said nothing as he grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together, leading him out of the Entrance Hall through the great oak door and outside, thankful that it was a Saturday.

Neither said anything as they strolled Hogwarts' green lawns, content just to be in the other's presence.

"I just don't get what the big deal is," Harry said as they stopped by a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco sat down, leaning against the tree before quickly pulling Harry down to sit between his legs.

"It makes good gossip," Draco drawled, idly playing with a lock of raven hair, "besides, I'm not a very well liked person, you are; the two of us together was bound to have this kind of effect."

"This is just bloody ridiculous," Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back into Draco's chest.

Draco hummed in agreement, but said nothing, seemingly lost in thought. "Things will get better" he said eventually, in, what he hoped was, a soothing tone, "at the very least we'll be rid of this place in a month."

"This is like a second home to me, I've never had a place with the Dursley's, Hogwarts' been my home since I was eleven."

"Ah yes, your dear relatives, I'd love to meet them . . ." Draco said, a sinister note to his sarcastic voice.

"No, you wouldn't, not unless it was to do something terrible. You don't need anything else on your record."

Draco smirked, leaning down to give the Gryffindor a quick peck on the lips, "Trust me, I wouldn't be caught."

"Disgusting," a familiar voice spat, making the two look up to see and angry looking Ron with Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Theodore, Goyle, and Pansy behind him.

Harry frowned, wondering what Ron possibly had in mind to get such a group to follow him.

Hermione looked weary while Seamus, Dean, and Neville all wore looks of concern. Pansy had an evil smirk on her face while Goyle merely looked confused. Theodore looked impassive to the whole thing though mildly intrigued, and Blaise donned a confident unconcerned smirk, but Draco could spot the hint of concern in his friend's eyes.

"What'd you say Weasel?" Draco asked, a scowl on his face as he fixed a glare on Ron that would make any First Year cry.

"I said that's fucking disgusting," Ron said with a glare of his own, though less effective.

"You seem to be the only one that has a problem with it," Draco said, offering a challenging look to the assembled group behind the redhead, daring them to speak up.

"I just think it's pretty wrong for a filthy Death Eater to _pretend_ to have feelings for the saviour of the Wizarding world."

Harry flinched at that, they're last argument coming to mind as Draco growled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before he stood, coming eye level with Ron.

"Shut the fuck up Weasel, you know absolutely nothing."

"I know enough to know that you're corrupting Harry!"

"Corrupting?" Blaise scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "From what I've heard, Potter's been 'corrupted' for quite some time now. He wasn't corrupted, he's gay which you said yourself was fine. And Draco's been legally cleared of all charges, so I don't see what your problem is."

"Stay out of this Zabini!" Ron growled.

"Calm down, mate," Seamus muttered, "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal!" Ron said in disbelief, "Harry's with Malfoy of all people; am I the only one that see's how wrong that is? Think about it, it's Malfoy!"

"Harry's happy with him," Neville said, glancing at Ron a bit nervously but with determination in his eyes.

"Ron this is ridiculous," Dean sighed.

"You two stay out of this!" Ron snapped, "Malfoy tell me what the fuck you did to Harry!"

"Nothing you fucking Weasel. And if you had the fucking brains to see that or the fucking balls to be secured in your masculinity you wouldn't be acting like such an arse to your supposed best friend!" Draco growled.

Ron snapped, growling in rage as he threw a punch at the blond. Draco fell to the ground, clutching his face as blood trickled from his nose. Spitting out blood he stood, launching himself at the Gryffindor.

Hermione was looking on the scene with horror while Pansy was watching with an obvious sense of interest. Blaise rolled his eyes at the two before walking off, Theodore following him. Seamus looked torn between cheering the fight on or breaking it up, but eventually Dean pulled him away before he could do anything stupid.

Harry was frozen in shock, not quite knowing what to do. He didn't want either of the teens to get hurt, but from the way Ron had been acting a part of him felt as though the redhead got what he deserved.

"Stop this!" Hermione cried, though her plea utterly ineffective.

"This is ridiculous," Neville muttered.

"This is awesome!" Pansy squealed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl, shaking his head. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. If Draco wanted to fight Ron, he had the right, just like Ron had the right to continue being an arse. Sighing he simply walked off, intent to get away from it all.

He wondered the castle aimlessly until he came to the Room of Requirement. Deciding that he didn't much feel like going anywhere else he paced the stretch of wall until the door appeared, surprised to see the room decorated in Slytherin colors when he entered.

Draco poked his head around the Room of Requirement's door cautiously, letting out a small sigh of relief as he spotted Harry, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He raised his head at the giant bed in the centre, to which he merely received a shrug form the Gryffindor, who closed the book he had been reading and set it aside.

Draco approached the bed with a bit of caution, sitting on the end and just barely stopping himself from fidgeting under the intense stare emerald eyes fixed him with.

"You stopped by the Hospital Wing," Harry stated more than asked, noticing the lack of blood on his face and clothing.

"Er, yeah," Draco said, taking a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry. I know the we- Weasley's your best friend, and I shouldn't have started a fight but-"

"Look, I shouldn't have expected anything less than a fight from you and Ron, not to mention Ron pretty much deserved it."

"It's just . . . I'm sorry." Draco finished lamely, looking at Harry with a sincere apology in his eyes.

Harry sighed before standing up and walking around to stand in front of Draco, arms crossed. Draco couldn't help thinking that Harry looked oddly intimidating. "I know I can't expect you and Ron to become best friends over night, but, I need you guys to at least try alright. I don't blame you for today, but, if this is going to work out, I need to know that you'll at least try for my sake."

Draco let out a small sigh of relief, he could try. Harry was worth it. "I promise, I'll try," Draco said, smiling a bit himself at the thankful grin Harry gave him. He reached up and grabbed

Harry's hand, tugging the Gryffindor down so that he was sitting on his lap.

Draco leaned in, placing a teasingly light kiss on rosy lips, before pulling back. Harry pouted adorably, winding his arms around the blonde's neck before bringing him back down for a proper kiss. Draco smiled as Harry moved to straddle his lap, his hand moving lower than the teen's waist, drawing a tiny gasp from the raven haired teen.

Draco laid them back, flipping them over so he was on top of the younger teen, never breaking the kiss. Hands roamed everywhere, exploring new territory as the moved under shirts and along expanses of smooth and lightly scarred skin.

Harry lifted his arms compliantly as Draco pulled his red t-shirt up and over his head, before unbuttoning his own blue shirt and tossing it to the side as well. Both teens groaned at the first meeting of skin against skin, pulling the other to them in a needy kiss. Draco moved his hands further south, pausing at the top of the raven haired boy's jeans before undoing them and pulling them long with his boxers. Harry gasped as the cold air hit his most private areas, instinctively curling in on himself a bit to save his modesty.

Draco chuckled a bit, grabbing both of his hands in his own and intertwining their fingers as he nudged the Gryffindor's legs apart, settling between them. "Don't hide, you're beautiful." The statement only served to make Harry's blush darken, but he couldn't help the pleasant smile that spread across his lips.

Harry broke the kiss, frowning, "Why am I the only one naked here?"

"Well, if you insist." Draco said, sitting up as he shimmied out of his own pants and boxers, tossing those to the side as well. Draco sat back on his heels, using his hands to part Harry's thighs as he took in a shuddering breath. The sight of his boyfriend naked and spread out for him was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen and he closed his eyes briefly to contain himself.

Slowly, he reached for the lube the room had conveniently provided for them on the bed, uncapping it and coating his fingers in the warm substance. He gently murmured for Harry to relax as he circled a single finger around his pink, puckered entrance. Harry's muscles finally loosened enough for the digit to penetrate, moving in and out in an attempt to stretch the boy. Soon he added a second finger, scissoring them, making Harry wince.

"I promise it'll start to hurt less, relax," Draco murmured, leaning up to place a light kiss on parted lips before adding a third finger.

Harry blinked, trying to rid himself of the tears welling in his eyes from the uncomfortable burning sensation. Draco kissed away the light trail of tears on his cheeks, lubing himself up and lining him with Harry's stretched entrance. Quickly, so as not to prolong the pain, he thrust in, drawing a choked scream from the raven haired team.

"Merlin, you're way bigger than three fucking fingers!" Harry gasped, taking deep breaths in order to adjust to the pain. Draco grinned, fighting against the urge to thrust into the smaller teen.

"Move!" Harry groaned, pushing back a bit.

Draco did as told, moaning quietly as Harry's heat tightened around him deliciously. Harry screamed, arching of the bed as his nails dug painfully into the Slytherin's back. Draco blinked, before smiling as he realized that he had found _that_ spot. Experimentally he pushed back again, drawing a loud moan from Harry that made him smirk. Soon he developed a steady rhythm, loving the pleas for more, whimpers, and moans Harry let out, bending down to place a desperate kiss on rosy lips as he picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the room.

"Fuck, I'm . . . I think I'm . . . Draco!" Harry groaned, coating both their stomachs in his white release. Draco bit into Harry's neck, something that was sure to leave his mark in the morning, as he spilled his release into the Gryffindor.

Draco slowly pulled off, sliding off of the spent teen and pulling him to his chest, giving Harry a sweet kiss before shifting a bit and pulling the blankets of the two of them.

"I love you," Harry murmured, placing a light kiss on the blonde's chest before immediately drifting off to sleep, probably unaware that he had made the confession in the first place.

Draco chuckled, placing a light kiss of damp raven locks before saying, "Yeah, I think I love you too."

Who would have thought that staying over Christmas would have such satisfying consequences? The two teens weren't quite sure what the future would have in store for them, but they were sure, as they slept wrapped up in the other, that they could face it together.

_AN: Huge thanks to the fabulous WithDemonWings for betaing this for me! I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think! Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
